Vulpine Hammer: Relic Replacement
by MirtaLayl
Summary: In the grim darkness of the 41st millennium there is only war. when a plan hatched by the emperor of man before the age of exodus is destroyed by chance he must make a pact with a daemon from beyond the universe to save his imperium


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer this was written on. All my stories are reused plot from other better writers that I highly recommend reading.**

 **Credits: the Vulpine series is based off of Vulpine Wizard by SmilingJester, Warhammer 40k belongs to games workshop, Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowling/WB, Deathworlders belongs to Philip Richard Johnson, Stargate belongs to MGM, Independence day belongs to 20** **th** **century fox, Halo belongs to Microsoft, and the plot for this story is a hybrid of stories taken from Past's Relic, Future's Savior by Abramus5250, and Xander Harris, Rogue Trader of The Multiverse by bubbajack, with special mention to jCOOLn for the help starting the story. They are very good reads and highly recommend them. They say imitation is the most sincere form of flattery, well I plan on complementing a lot of people.**

 **This story takes place in the same universe as PRFS except in this the ship Solomon was on was destroyed by orks**

 **PS: for those that are offended by the prospect of the vulpine series and try to have it killed like the story vulpine wizard you will find I have read the TOS front to back and know the location of the report button.**

 **AN: the contents of the chapters is subject to change as i refine the storyline and recive input**

 **Now then let the insanity commence.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Are you fucking kidding me?**

It is often said by many that the universe is merely the end result of an insanely complicated equation with infinite constants known as the laws of physics and infinite variables known as "free will" ticking down to entropy. Indeed it is often thought that the multiverse is merely the end result of an infinite amount of those same equations running in parallel.

In one such set of equations known to many as Warhammer 40k, such variables change with rapid pace. These changes for better or worse often bring about events hundreds or thousands of years in the future that often time no one could ever see coming. In one such aspect, the emperor of mankind found and saved a specific man from certain death in the early days of the 21st century and kept him on ice after healing him and wiping his memory of much information.

At the dawn of the Imperium of Man the Emperor of Mankind sent a small vessel out into deep space with his cryopod on board for the sole purpose of preserving the lone occupant until such time as he could be safely awakened and help lead the Imperium to a new age. Though the emperor, for all his knowledge never quite seemed to grasp the idea behind the term "Mann Tracht, Un Gott Lacht".

While in most other realities running this specific equation his plan would be fulfilled and succeed in transporting the occupant through time in this specific one a slight change in variables occurred, in this case the sudden death of an random Ork that would become the minor warboss Skull' Shoota (known for using skulls as ammo once they were filled with explosives), who became a leader of a minor WWAAAGH!, caused the future of the Ork band to significantly change.

As a result of such a change, in 247.M40 the small ork band flying through space in their Rok came across the small ship drifting through space and rammed it at full speed causing the ship to be broken in half and the cryo pod containing one of the oldest humans in existence to be smashed opened quickly suffocating the occupant in the vacuum of space far from the light of Sol.

* * *

High in the Imperial Palace of Terra, within a room seen by only a select few, sat a golden throne, resplendent in glory too great for mere mortal minds to comprehend. Upon its seat sat a figure enshrouded with countless wires, tubes, and blinking lights, their skeletal appearance offset by an innately glowing radiance that surpassed anything mankind had ever created before.

The God-Emperor of Mankind.

His body continually decaying ever-so-slowly, his mind remained fixed in this realm, powering the Astronomicon, allowing for his species to continue journeying across the stars. Yet, his mind was not what it once was, and as such, was merely a shell of its former self, splintered beyond imagining from the strain it was under. Countless fragments of the mind of once the most powerful being in the physical realm had been scattered all across the galaxy, both in the material realm and the Warp.

Yet, a small part, enormous compared to a normal human's mind but minuscule to the Emperor's mind as a whole, was focused elsewhere. It could perceive things as they happened, things that could potentially change much within the Imperium, and indeed, the galaxy. Yet, here he sat, unable to do much of anything else but think, sense the happenings in the galaxy around him, and power the Astronomicon.

" **Son of a bitch"** this one small part of his once vast mind thought, sounding as pissed off as when magnus breached the walls around the human webway. the emperor re-watched the memory of the ship literately crunching against the mass of the Rok, and winces as the cryopod cracks open. **"Well there goes 38,000 years of planing"** the Emperor quickly shifts his mind through the warp to check on the other contingency plan in the heart of the land mass once known as japan.

after checking that the cryopod is active the Emperor quickly reviewed his massive though fragmented memory recalling the conversation between him and the skeleton Phil over a game a chess. **"I never would've thought beating Death in a game of chess would be so terrifying. i just hope there's still an Imperium left after this"** The Emperor of mankind then centers himself and with a heavy sigh starts calling in the favor he won from death all those years ago


End file.
